Kevin J. Anderson
Kevin J. Anderson — Author Website WordFire - A Kevin J. Anderson and Rebecca Moesta Website Genres Science Fiction, Fantasy, Urban Fantasy Trademark Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * Blood Lite series Novels, etc: *Too numerous to list, see Reference Links below to explore About the Author Kevin J. Anderson is the author of nearly 100 novels, 48 of which have appeared on national or international bestseller lists; he has over 20 million books in print in thirty languages. He has won or been nominated for the Nebula Award, Bram Stoker Award, the SFX Reader’s Choice Award, and New York Times Notable Book. Anderson has coauthored eleven books in the Dune saga with Brian Herbert. Anderson’s popular epic SF series, The Saga of Seven Suns, is his most ambitious work, and he is currently at work on a sweeping fantasy trilogy, Terra Incognita, about sailing ships, sea monsters, and the crusades. As an innovative companion project to Terra Incognita, Anderson cowrote (with wife Rebecca Moesta) the lyrics for two ambitious rock CDs based on the novels. Performed by the supergroup Roswell Six for ProgRock Records, the two CDs feature performances by rock legends from Kansas, Dream Theater, Asia, Saga, Rocket Scientists, Shadow Gallery, and others. His novel Enemies & Allies chronicles the first meeting of Batman and Superman in the 1950s; Anderson also wrote The Last Days of Krypton. He has written numerous Star Wars projects, including the Jedi Academy trilogy, the Young Jedi Knights series (with Moesta), and Tales of the Jedi comics from Dark Horse. Fans might also know him from his X-Files novels or Dean Koontz’s Frankenstein: Prodigal Son. ~ Book Chick City, Awards Cover Artists Mark Fredrickson: Dan Shamble, Zombie PI — Source: Publication Listing - Death Warmed Over ~ isfdb Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Kevin J. Anderson from HarperCollins Publishers * Kevin J. Anderson | Authors | Macmillan Quotes * “It's just human, or inhuman, nature: People will find a way to make a big deal out of their differences-the smaller, the better. It reminded me of the Mantagues and the Capulets (if I wanted to think highbrow), or the Hatfields and the McCoys (if I wanted to go lowbrow)...or the Jets and the Sharks (if I happened to feel musical).” ― Kevin J. Anderson, Hair Raising *“The best place to start an adventure is with a quiet, perfect life . . . and someone who realizes that it can’t possibly be enough.” ― Kevin J. Anderson, Clockwork Angels: The Novel * “Every life has a destiny... the trick is to discover it before then end of your life. Otherwise, you will have too many regrets.” ― Kevin J. Anderson, A Forest of Stars * “When tending a vast and beautiful garden, you have to plant many seeds, never knowing ahead of time which ones will germinate, which will produce the most glorious flowers, which will bear the sweetest fruit. A good gardener plants them all, tends and nurtures them, and wishes them well. Optimism is the best fertilizer.” ― Kevin J. Anderson, Clockwork Angels: The Novel *“A moment of consideration often prevents a thousand apologies” ― Kevin J. Anderson *“We each have our lives... What matters is not how long those lives last, but what we do with them.” ― Kevin J. Anderson, Hidden Empire ~ More: Goodreads | Kevin J. Anderson Quotes (Author of Jedi Search) Trivia External References Author: *Home - WordFire ~ Authors site *Goodreads | Kevin J. Anderson (Author of Jedi Search) *Kevin J. Anderson - Wikipedia *Kevin J. Anderson - Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki *Kevin J. Anderson - IMDb *Meet the Author: Kevin J. Anderson | 5280 *Kensington Publishing Corp: Kevin J. Anderson *Kevin J. Anderson | Gestalt Comics *Kevin J. Anderson Series Pages: *Dan Shamble Zombie P.I. | WordFire *Goodreads | Dan Shamble, Zombie PI series by Kevin J. Anderson *Goodreads | Blood Lite series by Kevin J. Anderson *Goodreads | Series by Kevin J. Anderson (page 1) Special Book Series related sites: *Kevin J. Anderson | The Official Dune Website Bibliography: *Kevin J. Anderson - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Kevin J Anderson ~ FF *Goodreads | Kevin J. Anderson (Author of Jedi Search) Character, Worlds, etc; *Creator/Kevin J. Anderson - Television Tropes & Idioms Articles, Commentary: *The Big Idea: Kevin J. Anderson | Whatever *Kevin J. Anderson on His Self-Publishing Strategy - GalleyCat Interviews: *Fantasy Book Critic: Interview with Kevin J. Anderson *Phil Simon: An Interview With Clockwork Angels' Author Kevin J. Anderson *Interview: Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson on Dune - Flickering Myth *Crescent Blues| Kevin J. Anderson: Pumped on Dune *Peter Orullian :: The official web site *Kevin J. Anderson Interview | Diabolical Plots *Clarkesworld Magazine - Science Fiction and Fantasy : A Hellhole of Our Own Making: A Conversation with Brian Herbert & Kevin J. Anderson by Jeremy L. C. Jones *Kevin J. Anderson interview | Star Wars *The SF Site: An Interview with Kevin J. Anderson *Interview: A Conversation With Kevin J. Anderson Part 1 of 3 *An Interview With Kevin J. Anderson *Kevin J. Anderson, WordFire Press - Author *Kevin J. Anderson Video / Audio Interviews: *SDCC 2011 Video Interview: Kevin J. Anderson | Del Rey and Spectra - Science Fiction and Fantasy Books, Graphic Novels, and More *▶ Kevin J. Anderson - YouTube Reviews: *Kevin J. Anderson | RT Book Reviews Community, Blogs, etc: *Kevin J. Anderson’s Blog | i write. i make up stuff. i adventure hard, so you don’t have to. *(5) Kevin J. Anderson *Kevin J Anderson (TheKJA) on Twitter MISC: *Kevin J. Anderson | Superstars Writing Seminars *Kevin J. Anderson Begins His Comic Con Tour of America This Week! | Tor.com *Read WordFire - WordFire Press *Kevin J Anderson | LinkedIn Gallery of Book Covers Death Warmed Over (Dan Shamble, Zombie PI -1) by Kevin J. Anderson .jpg|1. Death Warmed Over (Dan Shamble, Zombie PI #1) by Kevin J. Anderson—art by Mark Fredrickson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13542294-death-warmed-over Stakeout at the Vampire Circus (Dan Shamble, Zombie PI #1.5) .jpg|1.5. Stakeout at the Vampire Circus (2012–Dan Shamble, Zombie PI) eShort by Kevin J. Anderson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16123061-stakeout-at-the-vampire-circus Unnatural Acts (Dan Shamble, Zombie PI #2) by Kevin J. Anderson.jpg|2. Unnatural Acts (Dan Shamble, Zombie PI #2) by Kevin J. Anderson—art by Mark Fredrickson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13771833-unnatural-acts Road Kill (Dan Shamble, Zombie PI #2.5) by Kevin J. Anderson.jpg|2.5. Road Kill (2013 Dan Shamble, Zombie PI) eShort by Kevin J. Anderson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17933500-road-kill Hair Raising (Dan Shamble, Zombie PI #3) by Kevin J. Anderson (.jpg|3. Hair Raising (Dan Shamble, Zombie PI #3) by Kevin J. Anderson—art by Mark Fredrickson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15817010-hair-raising Naughty & Nice (Dan Shamble, Zombie PI|3.5. Naughty & Nice (Dan Shamble, Zombie PI) eShort by Kevin J. Anderson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18808364-naughty-nice Slimy Underbelly (Dan Shamble, Zombie PI #4).jpg|4. Slimy Underbelly (Sept 2, 2014–Dan Shamble, Zombie PI) by Kevin J. Anderson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18184424-slimy-underbelly Category:Authors Category:Male Authors‎